wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Mind control
Mind control has been used during a number of episodes of the WordGirl series. Most of the time, it is what Mr. Big uses to gain control over people, but other characters and villains have also been able to use it to their advantage.. Mr. Big It seems that Mr. Big's mind control can happen in a number of ways. It can be because of an object that a person is tricked into wearing, or can be broadcast locally or globally through a radio tower or a ray. In the segment Birthday Town, it was triggered by a TV commercial in which Mr. Big was wearing a special birthday hat, and it only affected adults.. It is easy to recognize when someone is under his mind control, because the whites of their eyes turn to green (or, sometimes purple) concentric circles that seem to pulsate. In general, WordGirl has not been affected by most of Mr. Big's mind control experiments. One obvious exception was in The Pretty Princess and Mr. Big Power Hour, where WordGirl was made to believe that she was actually part of an episode of Pretty Princess. The deception evidently worked on her because of her deep love for the world of Pretty Princess. Victoria Best Victoria Best has also demonstrated some mind control skills. In Victoria Best (episode) and Crime in the Key of V, she was able to put people under a temporary spell by playing her recorder. The pupils of their eyes would turn pink while they were frozen under her spell. WordGirl and Huggy were both briefly frozen during these episodes. Ms. Question Ms. Question has used mind control to confuse people so she could get away with criminal activity. In Questionable Behavior, she used mind control to force others, including The Mayor, to reveal their deepest secrets to her, so that she could blackmail them into doing her bidding. WordGirl even succumbed to her control twice, and came close to revealing her secret identity. She is able to control minds by unleashing a flow of question marks from the symbol on her costume. While someone is under Ms. Question's spell, question marks can be seen circling the person's head. Granny May In the episode Granny's Pet Plan, Granny May used mind control on animals. She pretended to be knitting cute purple scarves for pets, but at midnight she would activate a control that would cause them to steal from their owners and bring the stolen goods to her. Creatures affected had purple eyes while under her spell. Michelangelo's Whistle Michelangelo's Whistle appeared in the episode Villain School. Legend has it that whoever blows it will have power over anyone who hears the tune. The Coach had Big Left Hand Guy, Ms. Question and Timmy Tim-Bo steal it from the Whistle Museum, and Big Left Hand Guy was able to bring it back to him because of his abilities to hail a cab. After Coach blew the whistle, both WordGirl and Huggy Face were placed under its spell for a short time. The pupils of their eyes were shown as rotating spirals. For some reason, Big Left Hand Guy was not affected by the whistle. Category:Objects